Embruns Sensoriels
by HaraNoHana
Summary: Ce sont des sens que naissent la convoitise et la voluptueuse envie d'en avoir plus. PoV Chôsokabe.


_Disclaimer : _J'adorerais vivre sur Fugaku & avoir un perroquet jaune , vous savez ..

_Pairing :_ ChôsoMori ou MotoMoto , la similitude entre leurs prénoms est quand même étrange , non ?

_Musique : _Moby - Shot In The Back Of The Head

_Note :_ Bonsoir. Voici ma deuxième fanfiction sur le fandom de Sengoku Basara ! *fière* Première chose à dire .. _C'est court_. Trop court , c'est d'ailleurs mon premier drabble je pense .. J'avoue l'avoir écrite un peu à l'aveuglette , en m'en faisait juste une vague idée mais je ne pensais tout de même pas l'écrire de cette manière. C'est un peu comme si en ayant voulu faire une tarte au citron je me retrouvais finalement avec un fondant au chocolat dans le four .. Enfin soit. Ca doit être la paresse. C'est toujours de la faute de la paresse .. Et de la faim , aussi. PoV Chôsokabe et exploitation complète des 5 sens. Je ne vous dis que ça~ Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>L'océan.<p>

_« C'était ce qui m'allait le mieux. Avant que je ne tombe sur toi. »_

Le bruissement doux des feuilles des arbustes sous la brise océanique ne changeait rien à la nostalgie fourbe qui le rongeait perpétuellement. Une dureté âcre avait fait apparition , et tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à présent se retrouvait annihilé dans des tourments chimériques. Aposté sur le bastingage et laissant les pensées tourbillonner tels une furieuse tempête naissante dans les abîmes de son cœur , il se remémora. Du plus attentivement qu'il ne le pouvait. Du plus profond de son être.

Des sons réels et illusoires. Les prémices silencieux et bruyants de centaines de nuits d'orgies , de fêtes et de comas quasi léthargiques. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il recherchait. Ce n'était en rien les intonations de cette soirée bâtie sur le souffle léger et rauque procuré par un premier baiser volé.

Les manches de son veston couleur byzantium claquait brusquement dans la bourrasque. Si dissemblable à la légèreté d'un voile que l'on soulève , du son feutré d'un habit tombant sur le parquet ciré. C'était cela qu'il voulait entendre. Un gémissement à peine étouffé , des murmures chuchotés au creux d'une oreille sensible.

Il inspira avidement une goulée d'air marin , fraîche et sauvage. Les senteurs avait été tellement autres une fois le crépuscule survenu. L'arôme suave des agrumes mûrs des jardins de Fugaku avait été alors si capiteux. Un parfum mystique combiné à l'odeur nocturne des embruns. Et puis surtout , la fragrance unique de la peau , boisée et épicée. Un mélange déraisonnablement enivrant.

Sa main caressait à présent le bois sombre et poli. Si lisse et brillant , qu'il pu presque en faire la comparaison avec la chevelure dans laquelle il avait jadis noyé ses doigts. Brune et soyeuse. Tout comme le tissu d'un jade clair qu'il avait savamment ôté , la soie orientale d'un habit d'apparat rarement sorti. Doux et coulant sous ses larges paumes , tout comme la chaire chaude et fine d'un corps.

Son cœur palpita fébrilement à cette pensée. Sa main quitta lentement la rambarde pour toucher ses lèvres. Sur sa langue , il pouvait encore deviner toutes les saveurs qu'il avait ainsi ressenti. Le sucré de sa bouche fine , l'acidité d'une transpiration licencieuse , l'amertume d'un plaisir idyllique , et le salé de larmes légères. Il s'étonnait de paraître aussi émerveillé. Il n'était pourtant pas des pirates se refusant ces joies-là une fois le pied à terre. Mais cela avait été si différent .. Si bon. Peut-être car cela leur était interdit ?

Son unique œil reflétait les vagues brillantes et froides. Un émeraude pur et clair , fixant distraitement l'horizon clair. Le bleu de la lame qui venait mourir sur le vermillon de hautes portes Shintô lui sembla étrangement humain. Lui rappelant un combat entre deux êtres. Qui venaient combattre l'un contre l'autre , rageusement. Continuellement. Presque désespérément. Et , au fond de cette prunelle acier , il la revit. Cette lueur hautaine et orgueilleuse qui s'était soudainement évaporée de ces prunelles noisettes.

Il avait accepté son offre avec un scepticisme non-feint. L'idée d'une alliance ne semblait pas le réjouir plus que cela. Lui-même avait ses réserves. Mais les deux clans devaient y trouver leur compte. La rencontre avait eu lieu sur son navire , et ils s'étaient tout les deux habillés pour l'occasion. Le crépuscule colorait affablement les cieux. Et dire qu'il avait juste prévu de trinquer avec lui. _Juste_.

Ils s'étaient aimé. Une nuit peut-être mais ses sens l'avaient gravé définitivement dans toutes les cellules de son être. Mettre tout ceci sur le compte de la boisson aurait été une grave erreur. Il donnerait en effet tout les plus ultimes trésors de la mer pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que à nouveau être près de lui. Devenir son amant , et non son ennemi.

La demeure sobre mais immense d'Aki paraissait lui adresser une sorte de regard de défi. Il savait pertinemment qu'il était là-bas , caché derrière d'innombrables palissades et autres défenses humaines. Son drôle de casque posé à côté de ses genoux fins. Pensait-il lui aussi à cette nuit ?

Derrière son masque froid et rigide , il avait eu la chance d'apercevoir enfin quelque chose d'authentique. Quelque chose qu'il voudrait n'avoir que pour lui-même. Mais il n'était cependant pas assez fou pour avoir le sentiment que cela serait aisé. Et finalement , c'était sans doute ça aussi qui lui plaisait.

Chôsokabe Motochika fixa l'océan. Et lui sourit.


End file.
